Fairy Tail: A travel across time
by BurningChaos94
Summary: me and my gf are huge fans of fairy tail and this fanfic is about a mission my character is given a mission by himself to try and prevent the saddest day of his life
1. Prolouge

_**Fairy Tail:**_

_**A travel across time**_

_Its been 10 years since the Infinity castle was destroyed Erza and Jellal had gotten married and had a son named Tetsuo. On Tetsuo's 9th birthday Erza and Jella went on a job but died facing the dragon of destruction. A few days later Ultear came to Fairy Tail and asked to speak with Tetsuo alone. As Tetsuo and Ultear were alone she said toward him " I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents have passed away the only way i found out was because your father left me a message in this ball if you want to stay with me I would understand even though I'm not perfect " as Ultear was about to say something else she heard Tetsuo say " I... I can't I wanna stay with aunt Lucy " as Tetsuo ran back into the guild toward his room crying _

**" this is a new fanfic I've been working on with my gf we both are huge fairy tail fans and we decided to work together to make this "**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_ The Reason_**

As Lucy saw her nephew crying Lucy then asked " Natsu can you go talk to him " Natsu saying " maybe he misses his mom and dad since they have been on a job " Lucy then said " You won't know unless you ask " Natsu then sighed saying " Fine " before natsu could got a chance to get off his barstool he saw both Gray and Juvia heading toward Tetsuo's room. A few minutes later Natsu saw Juvia crying and Gray with his hands over his eyes so natsu then said to both of them " whats going on " as gray start to move his mouth Natsu then started to move back with his eyes open Lucy then saw natsu's face and asked " Natsu whats wrong " Natsu then told Lucy slowly with her eyes opened moved back Lucy then shouted out " ERZA CAN'T BE DEAD " after hearing that Makarov dropped his glass of sake breaking it and went to Tetsuo's room to talk with him. As Makarov was heading toward Tetsuo's room he didn't hear a single cry coming from there and knocked on the door saying " Tetsuo are you okay " still not hearing anything he went into the room and saw Tetsuo looking out the window. As Makarov took a seat on the bed he heard Tetsuo's fist hit a wall and say " It can't be true " Makarov then told him in a depressing tone " I'm sorry but I know your mother and father wouldn't want you to get revenge " as makarov left Tetsuo's room he noticed that Lucy was coming toward Tetsuo's room to help him. When Lucy walked into Tetsuo's room and said to him " look you can talk to me about anything I'm here I know how it feels to lose both parents " Tetsuo then lays his head down on Lucy's lap starting to cry again he says " I...I can't believe this is happening " Lucy then placed her hand on Tetsuo's head to cheer him up. As Lucy started to cry she said " Its okay just let it all out and remember that you are not alone you have me, your uncle Natsu, Gray, and Juvia" as Tetsuo started to stop crying he hugged his aunt and said " thank you aunt Lucy ". that was when everyone saw Tetsuo come downstiars everyone just sat in silence cause of what has happened Elfman started to say " I... I'm very sor " that was when Elfman turned to see his sister Lisanna shake her head Natsu,Gray,and Juvia then saw Tetsuo just sit alone for awhile till Gray saw his son sit next to his cousin and said " I just heard what happened to aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal I'm sorry cousin for your lose " trying to cheer up his cousin Gray jr. patted Tetsuo's back and said " if you need anything just let me know cause I will let my mom know " as Tetsuo nodded his head everyone went home for the night. Morning came everything wasn't the same in the guild it wasn't cheerful any more it was depressing as Tetsuo woke up he said in a low tone " mom, dad you don't know how much i miss you right now " as Tetsuo said that walked in and said " hey yo " seeing his cousin wasn't happy still he said to himself " guess I shouldn't be cheerful cause of what happened " a couple minutes later Gray and Juvia walked in and said in a calm tone " happy birthday Tetsuo " Gray then patted Tetsuo's back after Juvia gave him a hug Juvia then asked " do you want to be alone or have company for your birthday cake " Tetsuo then said " I'll be downstairs so set it up down there but for now I just need to be alone ". As Gray and juvia were about to take their son downstairs Gray jumped when he saw Ultear in the window and said " I think we have a new stalker "Juvia then said " I don't think so look at what she is holding " Juvia then opened the window and Gray says " I think someone is here to see you " allowing Ultear to enter the room she said " I have a present from your father I'm sure he would want you to have it " Tetsuo then took the book and said " thanks " then placed the book on the bed and heard Ultear say "If you need anything I'm " as Ultear was about to finish she heard Tetsuo say " I'm good "Ultear then left the room while head back she said in a low tone " maybe it should have been me instead of them ". Night came everyone that was in Fairy Tail paid their final respect toward the two recently departed as Tetsuo stood at his parents coffins he said " mom dad I promise I will find a way to get you both back " that when he heard Juvia say " do you want to stay a little bit longer or do you wanna go " as Tetsuo wiped his tears away and said " yeah lets go ". As they were walking Juvia said toward Tetsuo " you welcome to stay in the guest room tetsu-chan " Tetsuo then nodded saying " thanks aunt juvia ". As Tetsuo start to sleep he started to toss and turn and being curious about the book his father left for him Tetsuo then said to himself " Just what is in that book " Tetsuo then got up and started to read the book.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_The Lose and Final Goodbyes_**

_As Tetsuo started to put his dress clothes on Juvia came in and asked " want me to fix that for you " Tetsuo then smiled and said " sure aunty ". As Juvia started to fix Tetsuo's tie she noticed a smile on his face and in a low tone heard him say " I found a way " curious Juvia asked " whats this way Tetsu-chan " smiling Tetsuo said " its nothing we should hurry before we are late ". As they got there Makarov was starting to give his speech " Erza was a strong warrior and one of the strongest female wizards in Fairy Tail I remember when she first came to Fairy Tail she was a strong kid with a bright future and Jellal may have done some evil things in the past but he worked hard he was a great father and Erza was a great mother. I remember when she gave birth when that happened I saw a change in her when she held that baby in her arms everyone knew that her world changed but now rest in peace Erza and Jellal great parents and wizards of Fairy Tail " as everyone raised their glasses Lucy noticed that Tetsuo was still at the grave site with two swords in his hands and placed them next to his parents graves. As everyone started to walk home Tetsuo asked gray and juvia " alright if i talk to cousin alone ". As gray jr. and started to walk home he noticed a smile on his cousin's face and asked " why do you have a smile on your face cousin " Tetsuo asked " can you keep a secret " as gray jr. nodded tetsuo then said " I found a way to bring them back " curious Gray jr. asked " what do you mean " Tetsuo then said " the book my dad gave me is instructions on how to use chrono magic " being serious Gray Jr. said " but thats dangerous but i will support you no matter what couisn ". As they got home Tetsuo went to his room to learn more about chrono-magic so he can save his mom and dad. As night came Juvia got worried cause Tetsuo hasn't came out of the guest room so she asked gray " Gray what should we do " Gray then said " let him have his space he needs it after what happened today " Juvia sighing said " that is true " she then kissed gray on the cheek and sat down on the couch._


End file.
